english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Aaron Dismuke
Aaron Dismuke (born October 13, 1992) is an American voice actor. He's the cousin of director/voice actor Justin Cook. He's known for voicing: Alphonse Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist. Animation Voice Work 'Web Animation' *RWBY (2016-2020) - Oscar Pine, Ozma (ep69) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Anti-Skill (ep23), Additional Voices *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (2017) - Rail (Announced) *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Tanaka *All Out!! (2017) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2017) - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Bank Robber (ep1), Man (ep9), Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Baki the Grappler (2005) - Young Hanayama *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Big Windup! (2009) - Yuto Sakaeguchi *Black Cat (2007) - Leon Elliott *Burst Angel (2005) - Charlie (ep14) *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Kio Kakazu *Classroom of the Elite (2017) - Kanji Ike (Announced) *Corpse Princess (2010) - Ouri Kagami *D-Frag! (2015) - Haijima *D.Gray-man (2009-2010) - Narain (ep27), Additional Voices *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (Announced) *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - You Takami, Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Ash Blake *Endride (2016) - Shun Asanaga (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Hibiki Lates (ep223) *Fruits Basket (2002-2003) - Hiro Sohma (ep21), Young Akito *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2006) - Alphonse Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2011) - Young Van Hohenheim *Fuuka (2017) - Yuu Haruna (Announced) *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Sergi (ep6), Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *Hyouka (2017) - Takeo Katsuta *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Kohiruimaki (ep10), Additional Voices *Karneval (2014) - Jiki *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Chevalier D'Autriche (Boy; ep22), Yott *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Johann *Level E (2012) - Nomura *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Izuna Endo, Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Knight (ep7), Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Yamada *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Shiisuke Yamada (ep8) *Masamune-kun's Revenge (2017) - Shigeo Yamada (ep1; Announced) *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Antonio *Nabari (2009) - Additional Voices *Nanbaka (2016) - Upa (ep5; Announced) *No-Rin (2016) - Mobuyama (ep8), Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2016) - Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Yasuchika Haninozuka (ep18) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Yutaka Hoshino/'Peco' *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Additional Voices *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Additional Voices *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Additional Voices *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Additional Voices *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Chihiro Furuya *Sgt. Frog (2010) - Soccer Player (ep42) *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Orobas, Additional Voices *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Aaron (ep3), Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016) - Mikleo (ep9) *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Toji "Twelve" Hisami *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Hanzo Urushihara/'Lucifer' *The Heroic Legend of Arslan (2015) - Prince Arslan (Announced) *The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance (2016) - Prince Arslan (Announced) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Lafra *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Nakia *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Sante, Additional Voices *Trinity Blood (2006) - Ion Fortuna *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - Nokoru *We Without Wings (2013) - Dominic (ep5), Additional Voices *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Heukchi, Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (????) - Shura, Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (2006) - Minotia *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Van Fanel *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Alphonse Elric *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Tuvi *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus (2005) - Sergeo *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2013) - Additional Voices *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Yukiya Naruse *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Alphonse Elric *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Cyprus (ep10), Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *One of Few (2018) - Abraham Porter Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Additional Voices 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist (2018) - Alphonse Elric Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dual Sympathy (2006) - Alphonse Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Alphonse Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (2005) - Alphonse Elric *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Young Roronoa Zoro Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (98) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (96) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2020. Category:American Voice Actors